


Wake Up

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Family, Friendship, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Imagine your sister finding her soulmate in one of the three new boys showing up in school. The house hasn't quite been the same since your mom passed, but your sister's soulmate and friends breathe life right back into everyone. Including you.
Relationships: Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Wake Up

Sitting outside Flynn's house, you're scrolling through Instagram as Julie eagerly awaits her best friend. Ever since you'd been gifted the small SUV when you received your permit, you'd been driving your sister and her best friend to school while your parents had taken care of Carlos. You've grown used to Flynn's tardiness, so you hardly bat an eye when 7:15 rolls around and there's still no girl clambering into the backseat. Then at 7:20 the back passenger door opens and you drop your phone into the cup holder as Julie twists in her seat as far as she can.

"Late much?" Julie huffs.

But instead of answering, Flynn scoots towards the middle of the seat and leans forward so she's between you and Julie. You glance at her over your shoulder, eyes narrowing with an unspoken demand in your eyes. She sees it and waves it off. "Yeah, yeah. Seatbelt, I know. But first I need to say something." She flips a couple of braids over her shoulder. "Okay so you guys will never believe who's going to be attending the same high school as us."

"Who?" Julie wonders.

"The boys from that band Sunset Curve!"

You shrug and frown. "Who?"

"Sunset Curve!" Flynn says as she grasps your and Julie's shoulders to shake. Seconds later she seems to realize something and cringes. "They're, uh, the band your mom listened to a lot right before she passed."

"Oh." You and Julie simultaneously utter.

"Sorry, but yeah. One of the guys betrayed the other three so instead of getting ready for their big break like they previously were, they now have to finish high school. And they're doing it with us!"

"That's nice?" Julie muses.

"Are you insane! Those boys are so dreamy," Flynn says.

You sigh, groaning, but before you can even say anything, Flynn is saying, "Seatbelt. Yes, I know."

"Then put it on so we can finally leave," Julie tells her. "We're going to be late." Flynn throws herself back into her seat and quickly buckles up.

When you're satisfied, you put your vehicle into drive and pull away from the curb.

"Anyway, so how cool is it that we're going to be going to school with three insanely cute boys that are extremely talented? Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!"

Julie laughs. "Why are you excited? You've already found your soulmate."

"How is Carrie, by the way?" You ask, smothering a grin.

"One, 'cause mama likes her some eye candy. And two, Carrie's good. The move wasn't too hard on her so she's settling in nicely."

You meet Flynn's gaze in the rearview mirror, smiling softly because you knew Carrie's sudden move was tough on Flynn when she first found out. But you had to hand it to the younger girl. She toughed it out, and her and Carrie were determined to make long distance work.

You get to school in no time, parking and accepting your bag from Flynn who had passed it forward from the backseat. After you've all exited and you lock your vehicle, you clap your hands together as if you've got a game plan you're ready to tell them. "So I have a makeup test after school today. It shouldn't take me more than half an hour."

Julie nods. "That's fine. I can wait."

Flynn shrugs. "My mom's picking me up."

"Good. I'll see you guys later then."

School is pretty normal, the only thing being different is that there's a lot of talk about Luke, Reggie, and Alex from Sunset Curve in your morning classes. From what you've managed to hear everyone is eager to meet them, some are hopeful one of them is their soulmate, and others mention that they've already met them and they're not all that.

By the time lunch rolls around you're hungrier than you have been in a while, happily spending whatever money is in your pocket on a bowl of cheese fries and a can of Dr. Pepper. You're walking towards the usual table you sit at when someone bumps into you, hitting the hand that you're holding the bowl of cheese fries with and knocking it free. You groan, the person gasps and immediately starts spewing apologies, and you squat down to pick up the mess with the napkins you had shoved into your hoodie pocket.

"Here, let me help." The same person who was responsible for bumping into you kneels down, taking the mess from your hands and scooping it back into the bowl. "I am so sorry! Really I am. I didn't-"

"It's fine." You cut him off, forcing a smile towards him. He's new, but the blonde hair sitting beneath a backwards snapback tips you off to which new boy this is. Alex Mercer. "Accidents happen."

"I got this." Picking up your can of soda from where you set it down, you and Alex both stand at the same time and he's still staring at you as if he's waiting for you to snap at some point. "I really am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

You sigh and he immediately clams up. "Like I said, it's fine. Just maybe pay attention next time." Flashing him another smile that doesn't quite reach your eyes, you give him a nod and then make your way towards your table. _So much for those cheese fries._

Sitting down with a heavy sigh, you crack open your soda and take a sip while pulling out your phone to scroll through social media. But then not even five minutes later someone is interrupting your solitude and pulling out the chair across from you.

"So we got a problem."

Barely glancing at the newcomer, you wrinkle your nose at him. "Yeah you do, boy wonder. The nineties called- they want their sleeveless jacket back."

There's an offended gasp that makes you grin and when you finally take a look at who you offended, you nearly cringe. Shaggy hair, expressive brown eyes, and cut-off sleeves? You totally just insulted Luke Patterson of Sunset Curve. So smiling sheepishly, you set your phone down and give him your full attention as he shakes the offending comment off. "Look. I get that we're the newbies, but you didn't have to be so shitty to my boy Alex."

"..what?"

"I mean I get that he knocked your food to the ground, but he apologized! And he has really bad anxiety sometimes and you just being so mean kind of set him off and-"

"Wait, what?" You ask again.

Just then Alex appears, hands shoved into the pockets of his pink hoodie and head ducked. "Come on, Luke. Don't do this."

"I- I'm sorry?" You say. Alex glances at you then, startled. "If I made you uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention. I really meant it when I said accidents happen. I kind of have RBF so when I told you it was fine it probably didn't come across as such."

"R-RBF?" Luke wonders.

"Resting bitch face," you and Alex say. He seems to perk up, smiling and you shake your head in amusement. You sigh. "I also might have been just a little bummed because I spent the last of my money on cheese fries and I was really looking forward to them." Alex's smile fades. "But like I said, accidents happen. It's not a big deal and I'm really not angry or anything."

Alex's shoulders sag and Luke finally smiles after glancing between you and his friend. When the tension vanishes, Alex glances over at the lunch lines and grins. "I'll be right back."

As he rushes off, you faintly grin at his back before meeting Luke's gaze. He chuckles sheepishly. "So I'm not really sorry, but I kind of am?"

You wave him off. "Don't even worry about it. You're protective of him. I can respect that."

"Oh. Okay. Nice."

There's a bit of awkward silence and you're only saved when Alex reappears, dropping a bowl of cheese fries in front of you. "Here you go. One bowl of cheese fries to hopefully round out my apology."

"Your apology was accepted earlier, but this now makes you my new best friend." You pull out a cheesy fry, popping it in your mouth and groaning in delight. Luke chuckles and leans forward, reaching across but you readily slap his hand away. "Hands off, boy wonder."

"Ouch." Luke pouts. As he sits back in his seat, he says, "And it's Luke, by the way. Luke Patterson."

"Alex Mercer," Alex then says as he takes a seat. "Reginald would be here too, but he's in the front office trying to fix his schedule."

"Y/N Molina."

You're about to tell them you know who they are when someone stands next to your table. "Hey Y/N, you good?" Nick glances between you and the boys, however his friendly smile drops at the sight of them.

You exhale softly. "I'm good, Nick. You can go."

The blonde jock chuckles, rapping his knuckles on the table before taking his leave.

As soon as he's out of earshot, Luke coos. "Someone's got a crush and he's not happy that she's talking to someone else."

Wrinkling your nose, you shove another fry into your mouth and glare at Luke when he manages to steal one. After swallowing your food, you say, "He's got a crush alright, it's just not on me." Taking a sip of your soda, you finish telling them, "He's head over heels for my little sister and has become protective of us ever since our mom passed away last year."

Luke and Alex freeze, and you shrug while flashing them a small smile. "We are so sorry about your loss."

You nod at Alex. "Thanks." After eating another fry, you say, "So anyway, yeah. That's that."

"Y/N. Y/N!" Flynn suddenly appears, panting. Her expression makes dread fill you. "Julie needs you."

"What? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

Flynn shakes her head, grabbing your can of Dr. Pepper and chugging it. You frown, but right now your priority is your little sister. "So you know how today was her last chance for the music program?" You nod. "Well she choked. She played one note and she ran out of class."

"Shit."

You stand up, already following after Flynn and not paying attention to Luke and Alex who've also stood up with you. Flynn leads you towards Julie's locker where you see her pacing and tear tracks running down her face.

"Hey. Hey, what's going on?" Upon seeing you, Julie drops everything and flings herself at you. You wrap your arms around her, rocking her side to side. "It's okay. It's going to be fine."

"No it's not. I failed, Y/N. They're going to call dad and he's going to be so upset I lost my spot."

"We'll figure it out, Jules. Losing your spot isn't the end of the world."

"Oh, uh, here. I think you dropped this." It's Luke, but the words are not directed at you. They're directed at Julie. So pulling out of the hug, you nudge your sister so she's paying attention. " _Sweet cover art. I always wished I could draw like this._ "

You, Julie, and Flynn all gasp and the boys' eyes widen as if they did something wrong.

" _You're the reason why I started drawing._ "

This time it's Luke and Alex who gasp, Alex swatting his friend in surprise. "No way."

Flynn and Alex beam, you smile softly, but Luke and Julie are left staring at one another in surprise. Eventually Julie tears her gaze away from Luke and looks at you. "Can you take me home? Please?"

"Yeah. Of course." Flynn wraps an arm around Julie's shoulders before leading her away and Luke sadly watches her go. Shaking your head at him, you grab his wrist and pull him along. "Lets go, future brother-in-law."

Luke blushes and Alex laughs as he watches his friend go. "I'll just- I'll stay here!"

You let go of Luke's wrist once you hit outside, unlocking your SUV from afar as you walk through the student parking lot. Flynn and Julie climb into the backseat and you gesture for Luke to take the front passenger seat with you. The entire way back to your house, Luke keeps glancing worriedly over his shoulder at Julie who is laying down with her head in Flynn's lap. He looks so helpless and you kind of feel bad for him, but all too soon you're pulling up to your house.

Flynn and Julie readily walk into the house and you sigh, telling Luke to follow you. Inside, Julie is curled up in the corner of the couch and Flynn is standing off to the side without a clue as to what to do. "Guys, can I have a moment with Julie?" You ask.

Flynn nods and then gestures for Luke to follow her into the kitchen. You take a seat by Julie's feet, squeezing right above her knee. "It's going to be okay, Jules. Do you want me to text dad about today?"

Her gaze darts to you as she nods. "Please?"

"I will." You glance around the room, Flynn and Luke's muffled words barely reaching you. "I need to get back to school and I'm pretty sure Flynn does too. Do you want Luke to stick around or do you want me to take him back with us?"

She quickly looks towards the kitchen, shrugging. "I mean he's my soulmate. I should get to know him. Right?"

"This is all on you, _hermana (sister)._ He's your soulmate. But between me and you, he's a total cutie and if my soulmate looked like that I'd want some time with him without anyone else around."

Julie huffs a brief laugh. "He can stay, but can you tell dad about him too?"

" _Ay, dios mío (oh, my god)._ " Your sister giggles and you roll your eyes with a small smile. "I guess I can tell dad that too, but don't expect too much alone time with your boy wonder after he finds out."

Julie nudges you with her foot and you stand, quickly leaning over her to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm gonna go tell Flynn to grab your favorite pillow before we go. I'll be right back." You walk into the kitchen and find Luke sitting on the counter and Flynn pacing back and forth in front of the refrigerator. "Hey Flynn, can you go grab Jules' favorite pillow?"

"Yeah."

As she makes her way out of the room, you turn towards Luke. "I need to get myself and Flynn back to school, but Julie wants you to stick around. Only if you can though."

"Yeah. Yes!" He hops off the counter, leaning against the kitchen island. "I can stay. Just- can you give Alex and Reggie a ride here after?"

"Of course." You pull out your phone and slide it across the counter. "Give me his number so I can text him after school. We might run a little late because I have a makeup test, but they'll be here."

"Thank you." Luke quickly adds Alex's number and you see him add a couple more before sliding it back towards you. "I also added myself and Reggie."

"Cool. So, uh, there's some chocolate ice cream in the freezer and our TV is already signed into Netflix so have at it." A yip catches your attention and your eyes light up as you readily kneel as a light gray French bulldog barrels into you. " _Hola,_ Noodles. Hiya, babe," you coo as you pick him up and he happily attempts to lick your face. "Flynn must have let him out."

A chuckle catches you attention and you see Luke giving your puppy heart eyes. You walk over towards him, introducing Noodles to the new human. "Oh man. Reggie is gonna flip when you bring him over. He loves puppies."

"And Noodles loves new people." You hold him out and Luke happily takes him into his arms. "So now you're watching over Julie and Noodles. Have fun!" Luke doesn't protest so you don't feel bad about dropping puppy-sitting duties on him. Walking into the living room, Julie is clutching her pillow to her chest and Flynn is sitting next to her. "Come on, Flynn. We need to get back to school."

"But Julie-"

"But nothing. Luke's got it from here." Flynn glances at Luke then, frowning. "And I'm not about to be murdered by your parents for driving you away from school. So nope. Take your butt outside and get in my car."

Flynn groans as she gets up and marches towards the front door, and you glance at your sister one more time to make sure she's really okay with this arrangement. But she only has eyes for Luke who's making kissing noises at Noodles and you genuinely smile at the fact that your little sister has found her other half.

The car horn outside startles you, and both Luke and Julie glance at you as if they'd forgotten you were there. You roll your eyes, turning to head towards the door. "I'll see you guys after school. Keep your hands and lips to yourself, Patterson, or our dad won't be the only one attempting to run you over."

"Y/N!"

You grin at Julie's mortified tone, waving over your shoulder before joining Flynn outside. Flynn still seems a little grumpy, so on the drive back to school you fill in her in on your parting words for your sister. She snorts and laughs, and thanks god she has no siblings of her own.

When you get back to school, you make a pit stop by the front office and inform them of Julie finding her soulmate in Luke and that the two of them were taking the rest of the day off. Soulmates usually receive special privileges upon finding one another, so your sister and Luke were no different. The office aides thanked you for letting them know so they could inform their teachers, and then afterwards you sent a long text to your dad about Julie's day. He so badly wanted to take the rest of the day off, but you assured him that Luke gave off trustworthy vibes and that he had it handled until you got out of school.

Then while you were sitting in class you're composing a message for Alex when said boy walks in. His eyes light up upon seeing you and you gesture to the empty seat right next to you for him to take. You fill him in about Luke staying with your sister and puppy-sitting for you, and he's excited to see the puppy himself when you tell him Luke asked for you to drive him and Reggie over. He agrees to wait by your locker after you give him your locker number, and you promise him it won't be too long of a wait.

The rest of class passes by and you can tell Alex is grateful for your presence when the giggling girls keep glancing at your table which leads you to glaring and gesturing for them to turn around.

You share the following class with Alex as well, but then your last class is spent alone before you have to take your test.

As promised, your makeup test only takes about half an hour and then you're rushing towards your locker. You spot an exasperated Alex right away and his friend decked out in a leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, and a red flannel wrapped around his waist is waving to a couple of giggling girls as they walk away.

" _Hola, Alexandro._ Ready to go?"

Alex nods, but his friend is the one who opens his mouth upon seeing you. His eyes sparkle as he tugs a t-shirt off his shoulder and holds it out to you. " **And here's one shirt for you- size beautiful.** "

You freeze and your eyes subtly widen before narrowing. " **So you're the reason for my intense dislike of cheesy pickup lines.** "

His eyes widen as he gasps dramatically and Alex snorts. "You said- she said- oh my god!"

"Smooth, Reggie. Smooth."

You shake your head, smiling faintly and finally accept the t-shirt. Upon opening it, you see the band name Sunset Curve emblazoned on the front. "Of course I'd find you the same day as my sister found Luke. My dad is gonna have a stroke."

Alex snickers as Reggie continues to gape at you while you fold the shirt and place it in your backpack. "Close your mouth, Reg, or you'll catch flies."

Reggie closes his mouth, elbowing his friend while running his free hand through his hair. He chuckles nervously and smiles at you, and attempts to casually lean against the lockers in order to look cool. Only he misjudges the distance and falls cheek first into the lockers, and Alex guffaws at his friend's misfortune. You fondly smile at his antics before glancing at Alex. "So ready to go? I don't wanna leave Luke alone with Noodles longer than I need to. I have a feeling he's already concocted a plan to steal him."

"Noodles?"

"Yeah. My puppy."

"Puppy!" Reggie exclaims. "Yes! Best soulmate ever."

Your lips twitch. "You are going to be so easy to please, aren't you?" He shrugs, beaming, and you shake your head at him. "Come on. Let's go."

On the way to your SUV, Alex mentions having to fill in Willie on everything that's happened. You politely ask him who Willie is and he hesitantly tells you about his soulmate. You coo at him and he seems to relax when he sees that you're accepting of a same sex relationship. And then to make him feel a bit more at ease, you catch his attention and show him the blue, purple, and pink threaded bracelet tied to your wrist. He beams and when Reggie sees it, he gasps and asks if you can make him one as well.

Reggie pulls the soulmate card on Alex and immediately takes the front passenger seat, commandeering the radio on the drive to your house. You bite the corner of your lip to prevent smiling like an idiot as the boys argue over what music to leave it on- Reggie finding a country station and Alex wanting anything but.

All too soon you're pulling up to your house and the boys are climbing out when you do. You lead them inside and smile when you see Julie and Luke on the sofa with Noodles between them. Upon hearing you, Noodles excitedly wiggles his butt on the edge of the sofa and Julie picks him up to put him on the floor.

"Aww," Reggie coos. "Puppy." He readily kneels down to play with Noodles, Alex right beside him, and you shake your head at both boys before walking over to the second sofa and falling onto it.

"Well it appears we're going to be seeing a lot of each other," you say. Julie looks at you with a curious expression and you point at Reggie, clicking your tongue. "Soulmate."

"No way!" Julie and Luke both chuckle, and you nod your head at them. "Was the cheesy pickup line as bad as you thought?"

"Yes, but it was also kind of hilarious. He gets points for being adorable, so.." You shrug your shoulders and your sister laughs some more.

"All I heard was adorable, so now I feel comfortable saying that you're a total babe. Mhm. Totally hit the jackpot in the soulmate department."

You inhale deeply, shaking your head and asking the Fates for patience while those around you snicker as you subtly glare at Reggie. But that faint glare vanishes as Reggie continues to baby talk to Noodles and then the glare returns with a vengeance for your sister when she catches your attention and wiggles her eyebrows at you.

Introducing your dad and brother to not one, but two soulmates ended up being quite the affair. Reggie was all smiles and hugs and handshakes, and it took everything in you to not laugh at Luke's look of fear when Ray stood before him. Reggie, for some reason, was instantly drawn to your dad and little brother and you were content to stand back and watch them interact. Alex had asked you for a ride home so everyone could get to know each other, but you wouldn't let him go so easily. You rather liked his laid back company.

Then at the dinner table, it was Carlos who let it slip about you and Julie liking the boys' music. They all perked up and asked if you were fans, and you and Julie groaned while Ray laughed and told them stories of car karaoke with your mom. Eventually the laughs tapered off when you and Julie turned quiet, and then Ray mentioned the studio out back where his late wife used to play and sing. You could tell they wanted to see the space, but Luke backed off when Julie admitted to not having been in there since the passing of your mother.

Saying goodbye to Alex at the end of the night was a whole lot easier than you and Julie saying goodbye to Reggie and Luke. But eventually you dropped off all the boys at their respective houses and then went home in hopes of dodging any talk your dad wanted to have.

* * *

Getting used to a soulmate who had the same enthusiasm as a puppy was a tad overwhelming, but you quickly learned to roll with the punches. Julie somehow managed to click with Luke right away and you had to give the boy points for respecting their age difference and letting your little sister take control of their interesting little relationship. And though you wanted so bad to feel and be as happy as Julie and Luke, you couldn't quite open yourself up to be happy without feeling guilty because your dad no longer had his own soulmate. So keeping Reggie at arm's length while assuring him you would try was all you could give. And again he earned points by completely understanding.

A few days in and the boys manage to get you and Julie to enter the studio for the first time in over a year, and they're shocked to see the instruments that are just sitting under sheets of cloth. And after having been given permission from your dad to use the space, the boys were anxious to start having jam sessions in the studio after school.

At the end of the week you were more than ready for the weekend to sleep in after the week you've had, but first you had to get through the day. So waking up with no clue as to where Julie is, you're more than a little annoyed. She's not in her room or the bathroom, and downstairs proves to be void of human life as well.

The doorbell rings and you sigh, turning back around to answer it since you're the only one there. And upon opening the door, you raise your eyebrows at the sight of Reggie. "Did you- did you walk here?"

He grins. "Maybe." But then his expression falters at the sight of your own confused one and he seems to rethink his decision. "Is this not okay? I mean I can go back and call you to pick me up, but-"

"Reg," you muse, stalling his rambling, "it's fine. Come in. I'm just looking for my sister so we can get going."

"Oh. Okay, cool. Hey, where's Noodles?"

You shake your head at him before turning around and heading into the kitchen. "He's napping in his kennel. Please don't rile him up before we have to leave him for the day."

In the kitchen you're still looking around for any sign of where your family's gone when a melody floats in through the back door that's been left cracked open. You freeze and then frown, never having heard that particular melody before. But the voice that accompanies it moments later- that you do know.

"Hey, who's that?" Reggie asks.

You shush him and then head towards the door. "That's Julie."

"Julie? But she told Luke she didn't play the piano."

You stop at the door, looking over your shoulder at Reggie. "Music was something Julie and our mom worked on in their free time. She hasn't played or sang since mom got sick."

His eyes widen and then he's quick to follow you out onto the back patio.

" _Wake up, wake up, if it's all you do. Look out, look inside of you. It's not what you lost, it's what you'll gain raising your voice to the rain._ "

"Holy smokes," Reggie mutters in awe. "Baby Molina has got some pipes. She's giving me the goosies."

You huff a quiet laugh, quickly glancing at him. "You're such a dork."

Julie continues to play and sing, and you grab a hold of the wooden railing in front of you as you close your eyes.

" _And I used the pain 'cause it's a part of me and I'm ready to power through it. Gonna find the strength, find the melody, 'cause you showed me how to do it. Get up, get out, relight that spark. You know the rest by heart._ "

You're not aware you're crying until you feel Reggie's hand slip into yours. Startled, you look up at him and he smiles sadly at you while wiping the tears away. You smile at him as best as you can, squeezing his hand and then leaning into him while letting your sister's voice wash over you.

A quiet gasp has you looking to your other side and you find Carlos looking on in awe. He walks up to one of the railing posts, crossing his arms over it and pillowing his chin atop his arms. You grin at him, placing your free hand on his back and then sliding it over to squeeze his shoulder as you listen to Julie together.

" _So wake that spirit, spirit! I wanna hear it, hear it! No need to fear it, you're not alone. You're gonna find your way home. So wake up, wake up, if it's all you do._ "

"Hey, do you think Julie will join our band?" You snort at the sudden comment and nudge Reggie with the arm closest to him. "We can always rebrand."

"Shut up and let's go inside. I don't wanna embarrass her."

Upon entering the house once more, you quickly serve up some cereal for yourself and Carlos while Reggie munches on an apple. Your dad enters the house and you smile at him, noticing his own teary eyes that you don't bother questioning. It seems he heard Julie singing too.

" _Hola, mijito_ ," Ray addresses Reggie. "Are you taking the girls to school this morning?"

"And risk Flynn's wrath, Ray? Pft. No way. I walked here in order to ride with them."

Ray chuckles as he clamps Reggie's shoulder in hand. "Smart man."

"Right," you drawl, still a little weirded out by how well Reggie meshes with your family. "I'm just going to go fix my face real quick and then we can go. Don't let Julie know we all overheard her."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rolling your eyes at all three of them, you head into the guest bathroom to freshen up so your sister doesn't know you've been crying. It doesn't take you long to do just that and then when you rejoin those in the kitchen you witness them attempt to be casual.

Poor Reggie doesn't have a casual bone in his body, so you put him out of his misery by walking up to his side and taking his hand in yours. He freezes and stares down at your joined hands since this is the first time you've initiated contact with him in front of anyone, and you address your sister. "Ready to go? We need to get Flynn and Alex. Luke's being dropped off by his mom."

"More than ready. Let's go!"

On the drive to Flynn's, Alex's, and then to school you can't help but smile as Flynn and Alex team up to bash Reggie's taste in music. But given he's claimed the front seat as his own in your SUV, he doesn't care what anyone says and happily listens to what either you or he wants. Julie catches your gaze a couple of times in the rearview mirror, smiling encouragingly at you when Reggie does something foolish and you're hesitant to show your amusement. You had an inkling she knew why you kept him at arm's length and this just proved it.

Thankfully you get to school and everyone goes their separate ways to class.

The next time you see any of them is at lunch since you share it with Reggie, Alex, and Luke, and Alex is completely horrified at the amount of food you all could eat.

There's a school assembly at the end of the day and you want nothing more than to go home and nap with Noodles. But you're not allowed to leave the school premises until after the assembly, so instead you walk to the gym. You can't find your sister anywhere, not even Flynn, and no one is answering their texts. So you give up and take a seat, watching some lame performance put on by the girls that Carrie left behind when she moved. Then just as you think it's all over and you're free to go, Flynn catches you by the hand and tugs you back into the bleachers.

"What- what are you doing?"

"Julie's going to perform."

"What?"

"Julie's going to perform!" She tugs you to sit down and you look towards the stage where you see your sister sitting behind a keyboard. "Mrs. Harrison wouldn't even listen to Julie sing because her spot has been given to someone else, so Luke convinced her to make the teacher hear her. She's gonna play."

" _Ay, dios mío._ "

As everyone starts making their way out, you can barely hear the melody your sister is playing. She starts to sing and people take notice. Flynn grabs your hand and pulls you up, and you watch in awe as the volume of her singing and playing is raised. She's spotlighted and everyone is definitely watching now, especially when the curtains behind her are yanked open and there stands Luke, Reggie, and Alex all playing their respective instruments.

Everyone practically rushes the stage then, all jamming out to the song your sister is belting out alongside Luke. The air in your lungs practically vanishes as you see Reggie in his element and Flynn nudges you, laughing, when she notices you can't take your eyes off of him. Julie is a goddamn powerhouse when singing with the band and suddenly Reggie's words from that morning come back to you. _Do you think Julie will join the band?_ You're not sure if she actually would, but after seeing this performance you know you're going to support her if she does.

Right as the performance ends and the student population goes crazy, you grab Flynn's arm before she can rush off. "Congratulate her for me. I need to see Reggie."

"Yeah. Of course."

You quietly thank Flynn before rushing off, skirting around the crowd and heading backstage. None of the boys are there so you head out into the hallway and quickly find them standing by the lockers, still amped up on the adrenaline. Alex beams when he sees you and you squeeze his hand as you pass. Luke is next and you readily hug him, breathing, "Thank you for helping Jules."

"Trust me. It was our pleasure."

You chuckle as you pull out of the hug and then set your sights on Reggie. He's smiling fondly at you and you know he must see something in your expression change because his eyes slowly widen. You practically stalk towards him, grasping him by the back of the neck and dragging him down so you can slant your mouth over his.

There's a gasp and then a giggle from somewhere behind you, but you pay it no mind as you're turned and pressed against the lockers. Your hands automatically grip onto the front of his shirt to keep him close, but when he attempts to deepen the kiss you gasp and push him away. You can't quite meet his gaze, instead the two of you work on getting your breathing under control. Then when you do meet his gaze all you can feel is guilt when you see him smiling at you.

But upon seeing your expression, Reggie's smile falls. "I'm sorry," you tell him.

"No, it's okay," he says and grins in reassurance. "I mean we're soulmates. We have all the time in the world to work through this." His earnest words break your heart just a little and you duck your head when you feel the telltale burning of watering eyes. He huffs a quiet laugh and pulls you in, your forehead pressed against his chest as he wraps his arms around you. "Really, Y/N. It's fine. One step at a time. Right?"

"Right."

He gives you a moment to collect yourself, and then you're on the way to go find everyone else hand-in-hand. If you're a little more subdued than usual, no one comments on it and you congratulate your sister when she tells you Principal Lessa let her back into the music program.

Heading out into the parking lot, everyone crams into your SUV. Alex is surprised when you toss him the keys and Flynn fist pumps while claiming the front passenger seat for herself. You, Reggie, Julie, and Luke cram into the backseat and you can't help but chuckle when the boys immediately put you and Julie in the middle.

Flynn gets dropped off first, then Alex mentions he has some stuff he needed to do for his dad, so someone else had to take the wheel. Luke scrambled out far faster than you or Reggie, and you, Reggie, and Julie couldn't be more grateful when he pulled into the Molina driveway. Afterwards, when you'd gotten your keys back, you swatted at him while he laughed. "You. Are. Never. Driving. Me. Again!"

"Hey. Hey!" Luke laughs. "I'm an excellent driver."

Julie shakes her head. "You're cute, Patterson, but you suck at driving."

"What? I do not!"

Luke follows after Julie into the house and you shake your head at them as you go. Then turning towards Reggie, you ask, "Noodles, snacks, and naps?"

His eyes brighten. "See! This is why we're soulmates. You get me."

"Yeah, yeah. You get the pup and I'll get the snacks."

Reggie is practically bouncing as he follows you inside and then he's rushing up the stairs to let Noodles loose. You make a couple of sandwiches, plop a few pickles on the plate, grab a can of Pringles, and a couple cans of Coke. In the living room, Reggie's already shed his jacket and shoes, and is seated on the floor while playing tug-o-war with Noodles.

Kicking off your own shoes, you place all the snacks on the coffee table and take a seat on the floor next to Reggie. He smiles at you before the two of you dig in into your after school snacks, you and him taking turns tossing Noodles' toy across the room. Then when the food is all gone, you hesitantly scoot as close to Reggie as you can. You sheepishly smile at him and he raises his arm with a raised eyebrow so you can slip against his side.

Reggie chuckles and you lightly groan at his smugness. You curl against him, letting your head fall onto his shoulder as Noodles clambers across both your laps. You get comfortable, letting your eyes fall shut as Reggie continues to toss Noodles' toy across the room. "I'm trying," you mumble. "I want this- want _us_ ," you amend, "but my dad-"

"I know." You feel lips press against the top of your head and you sleepily smile. "Like I said earlier, we've got all the time in the world."

As you doze off against Reggie and you listen to him coo at the puppy, you come to the conclusion that you'll try just a little bit more. You really like Reggie and you really don't want to upset your dad, but eventually you have to learn to put yourself first for once. You just didn't know how or when that would happen.

* * *

Standing at the kitchen island, you're making a list of groceries the house is going to need as Julie and the boys practice in the studio. They've been practicing a song that Luke had trouble finishing months ago, but with the help of Julie they'd manage to finish it and are now perfecting it. So far, _Finally Free_ has been one heck of an anthem and you were excited for them to perform it for someone other than themselves.

Humming along to the tune, you're bobbing your head and scribbling down a few more items.

"Hey _mija_ , what are you doing?"

You smile as your dad sidles up to your side. "Just finishing up that list for you. The boys dropped some cash in the snack jar since they eat here more often than not."

"You know they don't have to, right?"

"I know." You grin. "Me and Julie already told them, but they don't listen. They just wanna make a good impression, I guess."

"They already have," Ray says. "As long as they make you and Julie happy, that's good enough for me."

You briefly freeze, looking up at your dad and shakily smiling. "Mhm." The music finally tapers off and you know it's the end of their practice. Finishing up the rest of the list, you slide it over to your dad. "There you have it. I'm probably going to take Noodles down to the beach for a while, so you might want to give Julie some ground rules."

Ray's smile falters and you can't help but laugh as he groans. "Why did my two beautiful daughters have to have soulmates from a rock band?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that mom is in Heaven laughing her head off at you every time you even think about having the sex talk with us." Your dad pales and you press your lips together for a moment before you can say, "Don't worry, mom had the talk with me a long time ago and I'm mature enough to sit down with Julie so you don't have to."

Ray exhales with relief. "And that's why you're my favorite. Don't tell your brother and sister."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Your dad gives you a sideways hug, pressing a kiss to your temple. "Thank you." He picks up the list and pockets it. "And now I'm going to be on my way. I'll be picking up Carlos from his friend's house, so don't worry about coming home early. Have fun."

"I will."

Seconds after Ray leaves the room, the back door opens and the band stumbles in. Alex and Luke take a seat around the table as Julie makes a beeline for the refrigerator. Reggie sidles up to your side, leaning on his elbows on the kitchen island and nudging you with his shoulder.

You grin and nudge him back. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

He hums as he thinks about it. "Not a thing. What'd you have in mind?"

"Hmm. Noodles. Beach. Greasy burgers down by the pier."

"In! So in."

"Good."

"Hey, uh, mind if I catch a ride?" Alex asks. "Willie's coming in and I said I'd meet him at the beach."

"Yeah. Of course." Alex smiles in response and you look towards your sister. "Oh and you behave. Dad's freaked about us having hot soulmates and is terrified of having the birds and bees talk with you."

Luke chuckles, "Ray thinks we're hot," just as Julie groans. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"Nope." You slowly smirk. "But don't worry. I told him I'd talk to, so here I am talking to you. Don't get knocked up until after your mid-twenties or I will castrate your soulmate. We good?"

All the boys hiss in mock pain and Julie's nose wrinkles. "Good."

"Good. Now come on, Alex and Reg. I'm gonna change and then we can head to your places if you want to change as well. Then off to the beach we go."

All three of you decide to change into more appropriate clothing for the beach and then once you're ready Alex directs you to where his own soulmate is waiting for him. For once Alex doesn't complain about taking up the backseat, the reasoning being because he's got Noodles to keep him company. Then when you finally find a parking spot, Alex clips on Noodles' leash while you and Reggie grab a bag of blankets, dog supplies, and a beach umbrella to shove into the sand.

Alex happily leads Noodles on the leash when you run into Willie and you must admit pictures do not do the boy justice. You had thought Reggie was happiness incarnated, but Willie clearly takes the cake as he's not stopped smiling since he laid eyes on Alex and Noodles. Apparently no one is immune to puppies because Willie immediately drops to his knees after greeting his boyfriend with a kiss so he can play with the dog.

"Okay, so introductions," Alex says. "Willie, this is Y/N- Reggie's soulmate. Y/N, this is Willie- my soulmate."

"Whoa, dude, no way!" Willie immediately stands as he chuckles, high-fiving Reggie. "Congrats, man."

"Thanks."

He then looks at you. "And I'm so stoked to meet you!" Willie holds out his fist for a fist bump and you oblige him with a laugh of your own. "Reggie's one of the good ones. You're in good hands."

"I'm starting to realize that," you muse. "And it's nice to meet you as well! Alex speaks very highly of you."

Will glances at Alex. "Aw, hotdog, you talk about me when I'm gone?"

Instead of denying it, Alex blushes. "Always."

"So anyway," Reggie says, "we're gonna go set up somewhere. You two joining us or you gonna be doing your own thing?"

Alex and Willie glance at one another, and then Willie glances down at Noodles with a sheepish smile. Alex sighs, but the corner of his lips twitch into a smile. "It looks like we'll be joining you."

The four of you find a spot where there's not many people nearby and set up appropriately. The umbrella is mostly for Noodles, so his own blanket and dog bowls are set up underneath it for when he wants to escape the sun. The boys all lose their shirts, and you and Willie spend a couple of minutes putting sunscreen onto the backs of your respective soulmates.

You had the bright idea to bring a small speaker with you and as everyone talks or plays with Noodles, music plays off to the side. You're all smiles and laughs, and eventually a song comes on that has Willie's eyes widening and Alex groaning. It's N'SYNC's _I Want You Back_ and you can't help but laugh as Willie starts serenading Alex. Reggie makes sure to record everything since your phone is playing music, but then things take quite the turn when you suddenly start singing to Reggie as well.

This time is Alex's turn to laugh and record, and both boys' eyes widen when you and Willie stand and start to dance the exact choreography from the music video. You don't know what it is, but something just washes over you that makes you fully relax and just have fun. You finally let go, dancing and singing and cracking yourself up because you can't believe how much fun you're actually having. Then by the end of the song, you and Willie can barely breathe from laughing so much.

In between videos and goofing off, pictures are taken to remember the day by. Then as the sun is setting, Reggie picks up Noodles while Willie finds a nice bystander to take a group photo of all of you. You have a feeling that by the end of the night everything will be all over social media, but you can't find it in you to care. The only thing you care about is making the picture of you on Reggie's back waist deep in the ocean your new lock screen on your phone.

* * *

A couple days later, you and Reggie are hanging out in your room. He'd been watching you make Alex and Willie rainbow threaded bracelets when he got hungry and mentioned going downstairs for a snack. You had hummed in acknowledgment and he left when you were distracted. But then minutes later you realize you're hungry yourself and decide to grab a bite to eat as well.

Walking downstairs, you're about to turn the corner when you hear your dad say, "Hey Reggie, can we talk for a moment?"

You freeze and remain behind the wall. "Sure, Ray. What's up?"

Hearing your dad sigh makes your heart beat double and dread slowly starts to fill you since you can't see what expression your dad is making. "I just- I wanted to thank you. For walking into our lives when you did."

"Oh. You're welcome?" You almost snort at Reggie's uncertainty.

Your dad chuckles. "The thing is, _mijo_ , Rose wasn't the only person I lost when she passed away. Y/N and Julie, they shut down after losing their mother. Julie stopped singing and writing, and Y/N- well Y/N hasn't been the same ever since." Hearing your dad say this aloud instantly brings the tears and you have to purse your lips tightly to keep from sobbing. "But then you and Luke come into the picture, and suddenly I have my girls back. Julie has joined a band and Y/N is laughing again. Not the polite chuckle she does to throw you off her scent of being unhappy, but her actual genuine laugh."

"Oh. Well that's.. good?"

"Good? It's amazing!" Your dad's chuckles taper off. "Isn't it?"

"No. Yes! I mean.." Reggie sighs and you pinch the bridge of your nose. Reggie was an idiot. An adorable idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. "I really like Y/N, sir, which is why I promised her that we'd take things one at a time and not rub our happiness in your face."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh man. Oh man, she's going to be pissed I told you this."

"Reggie, calm down and start over," Ray says. "What are you talking about?"

There's a moment of silence before Reggie's voice has you closing your eyes and willing the ground to open up and swallow you whole. "You lost your soulmate, sir, and Y/N and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Or sad. So we agreed to-"

"Reggie, Reggie, Reggie," you dad says, cutting him off. "Stop." Your soulmate falls silent. "Your and Y/N's happiness does not make me uncomfortable or sad. Your happiness overjoys me."

"Really?"

"Yes," your dad chuckles. "Sure I miss Rose, but I love seeing my daughters happy. Don't restrain yourselves on my behalf. You are lucky to have found your soulmate so young. Don't waste your time together just because you think it'll make someone else sad."

Reggie and your dad talk a little bit more, and you quickly wipe your tears away as you quietly make your way back upstairs. You make a stop by the bathroom, cleaning up your face and hiding the evidence of your tears. Only when you're sitting on the edge of your bed and waiting for Reggie's return, he immediately knows something is wrong.

"Hey, what happened?" He asks.

You tiredly smile as you shake your head at him. "Can we- can we just take a nap? Please?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

It doesn't take Reggie long to settle down on one side of your bed and you huff a quiet laugh when he freezes as you tuck yourself into his side as close as you can, your head resting on his chest and arm draped over his stomach. It takes him a moment to relax and you exhale in relief when you feel his hand fall onto your arm to trace random patterns.

"For the record," you mumble, "I really like you too."

Reggie freezes and then chuckles softly. "You heard."

"I heard." You angle your head upwards, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "And I'm done wasting time."

Pushing yourself up, you put all your weight on one hand to balance yourself while using your free hand to angle Reggie's face towards yours. You press a kiss to his mouth, chuckling when you can feel him smiling. But then you let the tip of your tongue flick against his top lip, his mouth slackens, and he groans when you nip at his bottom lip. Kissing Reggie turns a little heated to the point where he rolls you so you're both on your sides and he hitches your leg over his hip.

You moan softly and then-

"Hey Reg, you wanna check out this ghost sh- _oh gross!_ That's my sister!" Carlos' voice rings out. You and Reggie jerk apart, eyes widening at having been caught. Your little brother's clear disgust takes a second to sink in, and then both you and Reggie are falling apart laughing. "I'm gonna go see what Alex is doing. At least I won't catch him with his tongue down one of my sister's throats."

That makes you laugh even harder and Reggie's faring no better. It takes you a couple of minutes to calm down, but then you and him are in no state of mind to nap. You sigh. "Milkshakes?"

"And fries," Reggie says.

You groan in delight. "You really are the perfect soulmate. Now come on, lets go."


End file.
